One Sunny Morning
by SeventhSister
Summary: Sort of follow-up to my story One Dark Night, but it can be read on it's own. Little to no plot, major smut, written for a darling friend of mine:  Please read and enjoy.


**AN: Pure smut, this one, written for my lovely cupcake friend, as a congratulation of graduating and as a general "I love you girl!"-story. **

**Expect pervyness and OTT sex, and hidden broom cupboards of Sebastian's mind X3.**

**Now, read and (hopefully) enjoy.**

Drocell Keinz enjoyed a lazy morning in bed now and again. Something about waking up and knowing there was no rush in getting out from under the warm covers was a deliciously decadent treat he allowed himself now and again, his shop back in London wasn't going anywhere.

There was something even better than waking up and languidly lying around in bed all morning, though; which was lying around in bed all morning with Sebastian Michaelis in it as well. These occasions were indeed such rarities that he hardly dared thinking about them, lest they turned out to be nothing more than dreams, breaking like a spider's web if you picked around in it too much.

But, the young earl had indeed dismissed his butler after he had been dressed and fed, announcing that he would like the morning to go over his papers by himself, without the ever looming presence of a certain demon behind his chair. Really, it was like Sebastian had become more looming lately, it was simply too hard to concentrate with him in the room!

And since the staff were all busy, having been appointed some small, simple but demanding tasks to keep them all from doing something that would require too much attention, Sebastian had walked back to find Drocell where he had left him earlier that morning.

And Drocell could really truly think of nothing better than lying in bed one lazy morning, sun pouring in through the lace curtains, sheets and covers pushed aside to expose his naked form to the light, with his beloved Sebastian gently fingering him into ecstasy.

He moaned a little louder and raised his hips slightly when Sebastian's apt fingers twisted gently and, _Oh!_, perfection. The demon in question smiled down at the adorable redhead and leaned down, catching one dusty pink nipple between his lips, sucking and nipping it expertly and adding just a sharp bite now and again to keep Drocell from melting completely.

"Sebastian!" he whimpered, making the butler smirk and only finger him harder, scraping his teeth over the sensitive nipple until it was perfectly raw, before moving to the other one and giving it the same lovingly harsh treatment. Drocell kept moaning and whining, emanating so many shameless sounds you'd think he was being paid for it.

"Only two fingers, Drocell..." Sebastian chuckled, pulling back from the vividly red skin of Drocell's chest, free hand moving to pinch and roll one nipple absentmindedly.

"... Only two, and I have already gotten you on your back, moaning and _begging _me for more." Drocell's eyes, closed in utter bliss, opened and glared half-heartedly at the naked male above him, who still slowly moved his fingers in and out of the dollmaker's body in gentle but exquisite thrusts.

"S-shut u-_Oooh_-up. Shut up. You kn-know what your fingers d-do things to me..." he managed to stutter out through clenched teeth, but then fell back and writhed harder against the bed and Sebastian when the butler suddenly slipped in a third finger and began working his hand in and out Drocell so roughly it was almost bordering on pain.

"Yes, this." Sebastian chuckled and forcefully surged the fingers in question into Drocell's entrance, pressing against his prostate and making the redhead cry out loudly, the sound only growing louder when Sebastian carefully scratched the little smooth bundle of nerves with his black nails.

They continued like that for a while, both of them loving a simple fingering much more than one would think, Sebastian working his fingers expertly to bring Drocell ultimate pleasure, his other hand scratching his chest and mouth soon descending to wrap around the puppeteer's neglected cock. Drocell moaned and whimpered softly, tugging Sebastian's black hair with one hand, the other gripping the sheets tightly, his flushed face partially buried in one of the pillows his head had been resting against. With every flick of Sebastian's tongue, a somehow still elegant slurping suck or tightening of his lips, the movement of his fingers across Drocell's body as well as inside it, Drocell's moans and pants grew louder and shorter, indicating he was nearing the edge fast, a Phantomhive butler really was a master at everything. Sometimes Sebastian would even move his mouth and idly kiss his way down Drocell's length, before he moved a little lower and did the most amazing things to the place three of his fingers were currently working as well with the tip if his tongue.

Drocell then cried out loudly, not in pleasure, but disappointment when Sebastian suddenly left him, hands and mouth and tongue and warmth of his body gone all at once, and he was left a whimpering, horny and _hard_ mess on the bed. Erratically, Drocell shot up and grabbed Sebastian by the shoulders, grappling a bit to move so his aching hole would be positioned flush against Sebastian's throbbing member, but the butler calmly stopped the redhead by holding him firmly by the hips, earning another strained whine from the latter.

"Pleaseplease_please_, don't play games..." he panted, but Sebastian only smiled his collected little smile and then leaned in for a deep, hungry and passionate kiss, breaths and saliva mixing sloppily between them in their eagerness. Drocell responded, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and feeling his cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink than before when Sebastian's skilful hands hooked under the joints in Drocell's knees, laying him back down on the bed and spreading him wide for the taking. Drocell's hands moved up, cupping Sebastian's face tenderly and he smiled beautifully at him, trailing his fingers up to entwine behind Sebastian's neck. Sebastian smiled and turned his head, kissing Drocell's wrist softly as he thrust himself into the delicate puppeteer, just as rough as his kiss was gentle.

Drocell cried out loudly, but not as loud as he had back when they had first begun this, despite Sebastian's large size, Drocell was getting more familiar to it, to him, and they both loved the fact.

Still keeping Drocell's legs raised in the air so he could thrust effortlessly into him, Sebastian began moving harshly, each move going into Drocell deeply and forcing a little gasp or breathless cry from his lips. His hands were all over Sebastian's back, nails digging sharply into his skin with each delicious snap of their hips against each other, leaving long, somewhat bloody red marks in their wake. He felt himself drooling slightly, not having any control over his body so he couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to.

Sebastian began going faster inside Drocell, feeling how close to dollmaker already was from their earlier activities, and kept on pounding into him, going in to the hilt and then pulling out agonizingly slowly only to repeat the motion over and over. Though Drocell's eyes were closed in pleasure and his body was coiling in pleasurable pain from his approaching orgasm, Sebastian himself was not as close and his piercing burning gaze never left Drocell's face as the redhead moaned and whimpered and whined, trying to piece together words as they fucked.

"N-no, Seb-Se-SebastiAHN! No-not yet, it's too soo_oooon_." he finally managed to whimper, but to no avail, if anything, Sebastian just went faster and leaned down to let Drocell's arms and legs wrap closely around his sweaty body, then began kissing and biting that spot just behind the lobe of Drocell's left ear, the spot that made him mewl like a kitten and do whatever it took to get more. One blacknailed hand wrapped around Drocell's already leaking cock and pumped him out of sync with the thrusts, Sebastian's lips curling into a smile against Drocell's skin as all his moaning and begging became nothing more than little breathy whimpers of

"_No no no no no...!_" and then rose to a sudden scream when he came. Sebastian groaned when Drocell's already tight entrance squeezed his cock in small spasms while a sticky white substance quickly coated both their stomachs and Sebastian's right hand. Drocell whimpered and shook as Sebastian held him until he came down from his maddening high, looking up at him with glazed over but sad purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you just kept on going and you feel so good and..." Sebastian shut him up with a kiss.

When they pulled apart again, both panting slightly, from the kiss and the orgasm, Sebastian pulled out with a loud groan and scooped up Drocell's essence with his fingers and greedily licked it off, Drocell blushing at the lewd display when Sebastian noticed he was being watched and smiled down at him, come and drool sliding down his chin until he wiped it off with the back of his hand, smearing it over the contract mark carelessly.

"You should come, let me suck you, I shouldn't be the only..." Drocell cut himself off and instead untangled his limbs and tried moving down to rid Sebastian of his still throbbing erection.

"Think you can take another pounding?" Sebastian asked instead and Drocell looked up, blushing softly again and smiling shyly after a while. That was all the answer Sebastian needed and he moved off Drocell, then helped him get up and turn around, placing his hands on the headboard and raising his slightly sore ass slightly. He turned back and looked at Sebastian, smiling softly.

"Like this?" he asked and swayed his hips enticingly, making Sebastian growl deeply and grab him by the hips, thrusting fully into Drocell, sending a white-hot blast of pain through the redhead's still orgasm-sensitive body.

"Perfect." Sebastian whispered, though it wasn't heard through Drocell's loud cry. Sebastian was glad this bedroom lay far from Ciel's study and that the servants were downstairs.

All Drocell could feel was pain, every inch of his body was on fire, still raw from the strong orgasm he had just endured, being fucked again so soon was complete agony. And what splendid agony! With every thrust from Sebastian, the pain blossomed into a sensitive and maddening pleasure, until each pound felt like a little orgasm in itself.

Drocell actually thought he came at one point, his whole body felt tight and convulsing again, but by now he was too far away from anything to notice. Sebastian had taken him somewhere completely new and wonderful, his eyes screwed shut and rolled back into his head and mouth open, though he couldn't hear all the naughty sounds he spilled out.

Leaning down and not faltering one single thrust, Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around Drocell's body and turned his head, kissing him tenderly and rubbing their tongues and bodies against each other. He was getting close, the taste of Drocell, come, sweat, skin and saliva was like a drug, and he felt how his moves became more desperate and erratic as they neared the edge together. His hand moved down and rubbed Drocell's hard-again member and he timed every move perfectly and he quickly came inside Drocell's ass, Drocell coming again with a scream that slipped into word- and soundless crying.

Sebastian shouted and spilled himself inside Drocell's body, the pair of them collapsing on the bed together and thrashing about, though they never let go of each other.

Right when Drocell begged that this would never end, that he would die hearing Sebastian moaning in his ear, the harsh orgasm began fading until they both lay on the bed in a trembling mess of tangled limbs and hair, sweat and come and panted breaths.

After what seemed like hours spent in a sweet silence, Sebastian kissed Drocell's shoulder and carefully pulled out, both of them now feeling as tender and fragile as small newborn kittens. Drocell somehow managed to turn himself around and they kissed, long and slow and sweet, wrapping themselves in a somewhat clean blanket and smiled weakly at each other.

In the back of his mind, way back, in the dusty little broom cupboard of his mind, where he stored thoughts like his knowledge of knitting and how to dance riverdance, Sebastian wondered if he would be able to hear Ciel if his young master called for him, but then Drocell raised his head from the pillow and he felt himself being kissed on one pale cheek.

"I love you." the redhead said and smiled. And Sebastian smiled and kissed him back, repeating those words to him a thousand times over through that single kiss, while the amber sunlight bathed the demon and the lost soul entwined on the bed in gold.

**Well, hope you all liked; do drop a review, my darlings.**

**And yes, Sebastian knows how to riverdance; anything Claude can do, Sebby can top effortlessly;)**


End file.
